Tiempos Oscuros
by EV-Beatle
Summary: Acaba de morir Dumbledore. Harry, Ron y Hermione planean buscar los horrocruxes. Sin embargo, después de un ataque, Harry desaparece y todos lo dan por muerto. Ginny, Neville y Luna quedan infiltrados accidentalmente en la misión... Sin saber que encontraran, y las lealtades se pondrán a prueba...
1. Capitulo1: Prólogo

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, si hay algo mal o preguntas, díganmelo por favor, soy nueva :) respondo preguntas. Este capitulo es muy corto, es el prólogo, y puede que no lo entiendan bien; se sabrá a que se refiere cuando vaya avanzando la historia. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado en esto: Gianella, Sofia, Alina ,Marcielo, ya que sin ustedes esto no será posible. Ok...habló demasiado xD, disfrútenlo**

**Titulo: Tiempos Oscuros**

**Generos: Drama, Acción, Aventura, Romance, (tal vez un poco de Angst) y otros**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Prólogo**

Se detuvo en seco, paralizada. Él se encontraba delante suyo, a unos cuantos metros de ella, mirándola. Respirando entrecortadamente, vio a través de la capucha que ensombrecía su rostro, sus ojos. Sus ojos… Dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada. No eran los mismos ojos que había visto por seis años; habían cambiado. Eran ojos indiferentes, indolentes y vacíos, de un rojo intenso. Ojos que brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad. Su dura mirada la taladraba por dentro, como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran el cuerpo. Creyó oír que él se reía. No podía creerlo. Se negaba a creer que quien tenía delante suyo, estaba dispuesto a matarla, cueste lo que cueste. Se sentía aturdida; sentía la boca y la garganta secas. Sentía que las piernas la dejarían caer en cualquier momento. No, no podía, no se atrevía. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, en todo lo que había luchado para llegar ahí. Él la apunto con su varita, directamente al pecho. Ella pensó en sus posibilidades. No podía herirlo, no se lo perdonaría nunca si algo malo le sucedía. Sería su culpa. No se atrevía a hacer algo así. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse No podía llorar en un momento así. Luchó por recuperar la compostura. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que hacer lo mejor para el mundo mágico. Tenía que hacerlo por los que más quería. Con las manos sudorosas, levantó la varita, temblando. Pero era tarde. Aquel segundo de vacilación le costaría caro. Él, sin dudarlo, lanzó la maldición asesina.


	2. Capitulo 2: Planes y despedidas

**Holaa! Lamento la tardanza, últimamente he tenido demasiado trabajo. Ya tengo los primeros capitulos terminados, así que será más fácil subirlos con frecuencia...**

**En cuanto a este capitulo, tal vez sea algo aburrido o corto, espero que me disculpen por eso...los primeros serán así. Pasados los primeros, la historia empezara tomando camino...Diganme si algo está mal, soy nueva en esto :( Dejen reviews! De nuevo gracias a las que me han apoyado en esto, se los debo a ustedes. **

**PD: Hablo demasiado, buaaano, aquí les dejo el capitulo :)**

**Capitulo 2: Planes y despedidas**

Hermione se encontraba sobre la cama, en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor. Habían unas cuantas prendas de ropa sobre la cama de dosel. Estaba empacando, pues al día siguiente tendría que irse a La Madriguera con Ron y Harry. Hacía tan solo unos minutos había terminado el funeral de Dumbledore, el anciano director del colegio. Por su mente revoloteaban los acontecimientos de un par de noches atrás, cuando murió Dumbledore. O mejor dicho, cuando se habían encargado de matarlo. Snape, en el que Dumbledore había depositado toda su confianza, lo había asesinado en presencia de mortífagos, dándole pase libre a Lord Voldemort de gobernar el mundo mágico. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan. A ello se debía la decisión de irse de Hogwarts antes de que terminara el curso, al igual que todos los estudiantes del colegio. Nadie se sentía seguro. Tal vez hasta cerrarían el colegio.

Pero Hermione estaba segura de que no regresaría al colegio, aunque este abriera. Harry, Ron y ella partirían a iniciar la búsqueda de los restantes Horrocruxes de Voldemort - objetos que contenían fragmentos de su alma - para así acabar con él. Justo después del funeral, Harry, Ron y ella habían acordado partir esa búsqueda, a pesar de la protestas de Harry. Al igual que sus amigos, se devanaba los sesos buscando alguna información útil sobre los Horrocruxes que les sirviera para su viaje.

Suspiró, y siguió acomodando su ropa en el baúl, junto con los libros de texto. Debía vaciar su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos… por ahora. Cuando creyó que su baúl estuvo lo suficientemente ordenado lo cerró. Se acostó sobre la cama, cavilando. En lo que se estaban metiendo era más grande que ellos. Más grande que todo lo que habían pasado durante los cursos anteriores. Recordó cuando salvaron la piedra filosofal; cuando descubrieron quien había abierto realmente la cámara secreta; cuando supieron la verdad de la historia de Sirius Black; cuando Harry regresó del Torneo de los Tres Magos con el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric en brazos; Cuando se infiltraron y combatieron en el Ministerio de Magia. Todo eso se quedaba corto ahora. Todo estaba en juego ahora.

Buscando hacer algo útil decidió ir a la biblioteca, adonde no había pensado ir hasta ese momento, con un objetivo: La Sección Restringida. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La Sala Común estaba desierta; los alumnos estarían cerca del lago, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol con sus amigos, ya que podría ser que no volvieran a verse en la escuela. Salió de la Sala Común. Recorrió los pasillos, tratando de no detenerse. Se oían los ecos de sus pisadas. No podía arriesgarse a que la vean yéndose a la biblioteca, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, cuando hacía un par de noches el director había sido asesinado. Y para colmo la Sección Restringida.

Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca y se detuvo. Hermione empezó a pensar en qué le diría a la señora Pince para entrar a la sección restringida. No era tan fácil decir algo así como "Disculpe, señora Pince, podría dejarme pasar la Sección Restringida; para buscar libros de Horrocruxes. Ya sabe, son segmentos del alma en objetos comunes. La necesitamos para derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Espero que no sea mucha molestia". Tomó aire y abrió la puerta. La biblioteca estaba débilmente iluminada, los rayos solares se filtraban por las ventanas. Miró al escritorio; este se hallaba vacío. Entonces recordó que Pince había salido a caminar todas las tardes – pocas, en realidad - desde que había muerto el director. No perdió tiempo y entró a la sección que buscaba.

En comparación de los demás estantes de la biblioteca, ese parecía no haber sido utilizado en años. No le extraño a Hermione, ya que solo de vez en cuando entraba alumnos de séptimo curso a buscar información, pues, en general, estaba prohibido, a menos que algún maestro diera la autorización, por lo que las posibilidades eran remotas. Los libros del estantes eran volúmenes gruesos y parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los usaron. Saco un polvoriento volumen de tapa carmesí titulado _La Magia Oscura a principios del Siglo VIX._ Buscó en el índice. Nada. Probó en revisar otro libro; lo abrió y se encontró con lo mismo: Nada.

Un par de horas después, Hermione entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Hecha una furia, se tiró a su cama. No había encontrado ni una pisca de información sobre los Horrocruxes. Se sentía una completa inútil. Se había pasado dos horas ¡dos horas! buscando información sobre los Horrocruxes y nada. Había arriesgado el pellejo de que la descubrieran yéndose a la Sección Restringida. Bufó y soltó un gruñido de frustración. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de encontrar respuestas. Cayó en la cuenta de que ningún mago o bruja le interesar leer sobre los Horrocruxes o siquiera saber sobre su existencia. Se quitó las manos de la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos. Había dado con la respuesta. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Ella era una bruja!

Saco su varita y gritó:

-¡_Accio _libros de Horrocruxes!

Abrió la ventana rápidamente la ventana, y vio con satisfacción como surgían puntos diminutos a lo lejos, que se iban acercando más y más. Entonces atravesaron la ventana a toda velocidad y aterrizaron en la cama.

Cogió uno y vio que la cubierta gastada que rezaba _Los Secretos de la Magia Oscura_. Lo abrió y empezó a leerlo.

Conforme pasaban las horas y más leía, más se asqueaba. Nunca había visto hechizos semejantes, tan crueles, tan repulsivos. Alguna que otra página estaba manchada de lo que parecían gotas de sangre. Encontró todo sobre los Horrocruxes y con eso le bastaba. Los cerró y se dispuso a salir a caminar cerca del lago; necesitaba algo de aire. Cuando llegó, se tumbó sobre el césped, frente al lago que reflejaba los colores el cielo, que ya estaba en su crepúsculo. Aspiró el olor de césped y pensó que extrañaría mucho Hogwarts. Su mente vagaba lejos, lejos de allí; lejos de la Hermione que estaba tumbada en el césped; vagaba por todos los momentos que había pasado hay mismo, con Harry y Ron. Una voz la saco se su ensimismamiento. Era Luna mirándola con su habitual mirada soñadora, y atrás de ella estaba Ginny.

- ¡Hola, Hermione!- saludó Luna con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, Luna!- exclamó Hermione, incorporándose- ¡Hola, Ginny!

Esta se limitó a componer una tímida sonrisa. Hermione sabía porque estaba así. Harry había cortado con ella, por seguridad. Él quería evitar que Voldemort la utilizara o que le hiciera daño para llegar a él.

Se sentaron al lado suyo.

- Hermione – dijo Ginny al cabo de un rato - ¿Qué crees que pase ahora? Quiero decir, Dumbledore no está, y Voldemort está cobrando fuerzas.

Hermione se quedó pensativa.

- No lo sé, Ginny – dijo después de reflexionarlo – Nadie lo sabe – agregó

- Lo que venga, vendrá – intervino Luna. Una vez más Luna demostraba gran inteligencia.

- Sí, es cierto – dijo Ginny – Bueno – dijo, cambiando de tema – ¿Vas a ir a la boda de mi hermano, Luna? No soportaría estar sola en la ceremonia con_ Flerrrggg._

- Por supuesto

Hermione sonrío, extrañaría hablar con ellas. Pensó en todo lo que se tendría que en enfrentar. Se lo había prometido a Harry. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios, al recordar la posibilidad de que tal vez no volvería de esa incierta y casi imposible misión que cumplir.


	3. Capitulo 3: Tiempo

**Capitulo 3: Tiempo**  
La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, a excepción de la chimenea extendida al extremo de la habitación. El fuego chisporroteaba y lanzaba chispas, formando formas confusas. Frente a la chimenea, en el sofá, se hallaba Lord Voldemort.

Su rostro serpentino – de un blanco mortal – miraba de manera inexpresiva al fuego. Sus ojos escarlata reflejaban las danzantes llamas; sobre sus hombros una serpiente descomunal se deslizaba por sus hombros, igual de silenciosa que su amo. Voldemort le acariciaba la cabeza con su largo dedo. La bestia se estremecía de placer a cada roce.

Se sentía satisfecho, en muchas formas, por varios motivos. Albus Dumbledore había muerto; se había librado por fin de ese anciano. Aquel viejo siempre había sido un gran obstáculo a sus objetivos. A pesar de que el hijo de Malfoy no había logrado su misión, el resultado fue, sin duda, exitoso. No importaba, el muchacho ya había recibido su castigo; lo había obligado a torturar muggles. No sabía si confiar en él, ya por su falta de coraje o por la inseguridad que presentaba. Un fallo más de su parte, y recibiría su merecido. Así Lucius pagaría por sus errores, y todos los problemas que causó.

Otro motivo: Harry Potter. Con Dumbledore fuera de combate, sería un blanco fácil. Reconoció que había cometido fallos en lo que respectaba al muchacho, quien varias veces había escapado de sus manos. No pasaría esta vez, lo mataría. El chico debía morir. Solo así, nada le impediría la victoria sobre el mundo mágico. La boca sin labios del Señor Tenebroso se curvó, formando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Los golpes de la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante – dijo, sin mirar a la puerta.

Lucius Malfoy entró a la habitación. Su aspecto había cambiado mucho desde que había salido de Azkaban. Tenía el rostro de una tonalidad gris; sus ojos, hundidos por la falta de sueño y la presión de los últimos días, antes con la típica mirada petulante, brillaban con expresión temerosa.

Se acercó al asiento y se puso de rodillas.

- Mi señor, le traigo noticias.

Voldemort no contestó, ni apartó la mirada del fuego. Malfoy tragó saliva y prosiguió.

- Nos informan que Harry Potter será trasladado en unos días mediante aparición conjunta, ya que Potter todavía es menor de edad. Dicen que será pronto, antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad. – terminó de hablar y miró a Voldemort, esperando respuesta.

Voldemort se levantó de su asiento de dejando a _Nagini _ deslizaba en el sofá. Se paseó por la habitación

- ¿Cuándo se le trasladará? – preguntó

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró Severus Snape. Iba con su habitual túnica negra de cuello alto. Dos cortinas de pelo negro y grasiento, enmarcaban su rostro de piel cetrina.

- Mi señor, lamento interrumpirlo. Acabo de averiguar la ubicación de la casa de los familiares de Potter. Ahora será más fácil atraparlo. Sin embargo, han tomado medidas de seguridad, pues está rodeada por encantamiento protectores – informó Snape, sin prestar atención a Malfoy.

- Bien hecho, Severus. Esa información nos ayudará mucho. – dijo Voldemort, sonriendo.

Lucius dio un paso al frente, parecía molesto.

- Señor, ¿Qué hay de …

- Ya has sido de mucha ayuda, Lucius – lo interrumpió Voldemort – Puedes retirarte.

Malfoy abrió la boca para replicar. Pero se dio la vuelta y se fue, contrariado.

Voldemort se sentó en el sofá, dejando que Nagini se deslizara de vuelta a sus hombros

- Quiero que vigilen su casa, y cualquier lugar donde se pueda encontrar o esconder.

Snape asintió y se fue.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para lograrlo. Tiempo… tiempo… ¿Qué haría sin el?


End file.
